The wireless cellular communications network has grown exponentially over the years. A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system offers high peak data rates, low latency, improved system capacity, and low operating cost resulting from simplified network architecture. LTE systems, also known as the 4G system, also provide seamless integration to older wireless network, such as GSM, CDMA and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS). The 3rd generation partner project (3GPP) network normally includes a hybrid of 2G/3G/4G systems. With the optimization of the network design, many improvements have developed over various standards, especially in providing wireless IP services via an Evolved Packet System (EPS).
After 3GPP introduces LTE-WLAN interworking, a network selection module sit in user equipment (UE) application processor (AP) side will need to know the assistance parameters and threshold values provided by the network. The network selection module is for UE to camp or transmit data in a better radio access network (RAN). For example, a better RAN may include a RAN that can provide higher throughput or less battery consumption from UE perspective.
The EPS/IP bearer and connection management and allocation functionality can be provided towards the applications and the terminal devices using an Application Programming interface (API). For external applications, the EPS/IP bearer and connection management and allocation functionality may be provided through an AT command API in accordance with 3GPP TS 27.007 “AT command set for User Equipment (UE)”. AT commands are used for controlling Mobile Termination (MT) functions and GSM/UMTS network services from a Terminal Equipment (TE) through Terminal Adaptor (TA).
From MT perspective, it is desirable for MT to report the change of RAN assistance parameters for WLAN interworking, and to report the change of a “match” of a RAN assistance rule or condition. From TE perspective, it is desirable for TE to enable or disable MT reporting, to query one or more than one of the RAN assistance parameters and its given threshold value, and to query the offloadability of the PDN connections.